


Gorąca czekolada

by justAleks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, hot chocolate and cuddles, hot chocolate is the answer to any woes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: Kiedy Remus wpada z niezapowiedzianą wizytą do Syriusza i dowiaduje się, że mężczyzna zamknął się w pokoju i tam ma zamiar pozostać, postanawia osłodzić mu trochę życie.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gorąca czekolada

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hot chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616603) by [justAleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks)



> Takie małe cosik, żeby w końcu wrócić do pisania... idk, po prostu musiałam w końcu coś napisać, a ten WIP akurat sobie siedział w folderach... a że obiecałam tego Wolfstara już naprawdę dawno no to, no. Jest. W końcu x'D

Zima, która dalej kryła się po kątach miasta w postaci zamarzniętego i, przede wszystkim brudnego, śniegu, wyraźnie postanowiła wypełznąć z ukrycia pod wieczór. Jej chłodne palce łaskotały nieprzyjemnie każdy odkryty skrawek ciała, a zimne powietrze chętnie wkradało się pod ubrania. Po słonecznym popołudniu pozostała jedynie szarość na tyle jasna, że można ją było nazwać dniem. Ledwo.

Remus wtulił nos w miękki szalik i przyśpieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu Syriusza. Chociaż nazwanie Grimmauld Place “domem” wymagało od człowieka zdrowej dozy dystansu, wyobraźni, samozaparcia i odpowiednich warunków, szczególnie teraz, kiedy to posiadłość pokryła się kurzem, pająki stały się pełnoprawnymi mieszkańcami, a jedynie Stworek, przemykający z kąta w kąt i psioczący nad swym losem i losem rodu Blacków, był ostatnim żywym dowodem na to, że dom ten nie jest całkiem opuszczony. Leciwy skrzat z całych sił starał się zatrzymać czas i utrzymać posiadłość w świetności, ale była to walka z góry skazana na porażkę.

Wyjątkowo zwinny powiew wiatru wcisnął się pod sweter Remusa i mężczyzna przyśpieszył kroku, Grimmauld Place 12 ledwo co miało szansę się ujawnić, a Lupin już sadził przez wychodzone schody. Zwolnił dopiero pod samymi drzwiami.

Mężczyzna wszedł powoli do ciemnego holu i jak najciszej zamknął za sobą drzwi. Jakaś jego część oczekiwała, że przywita go gwar dobiegający z głębi domu, jednak jedyne co usłyszał, to wszędobylskie szmery i skrzypienie starego drewna. Wziął głęboki wdech i z trudem powstrzymał kichnięcie spowodowane kurzem latającym w powietrzu.

Potarł nos i ściągnął z ramion kurtkę, ledwo przekroczył próg, a już miał okazję dostrzec jak Stworek patrzy na niego spode łba. Lupin uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do stworzenia i skrzat natychmiast wymaszerował z holu mamrocząc pod nosem. Remus szybko nauczył się, że najlepszym sposobem, żeby Stworek dał sobie spokój z otwartym antagonizowaniem go, było okazanie skrzatowi wystarczających ilości przymilności i ciepła, żeby dostał próchnicy od nadmiaru cukru. Teraz skrzat schodził mu z drogi jak tylko mężczyzna pojawiał się w polu jego widzenia.

– Wiesz gdzie jest Syriusz? – Lupin krzyknął w stronę, gdzie wyniósł się skrzat i po chwili wzmożonego gderania uzyskał odpowiedź.

– Nic tylko leży w łóżku! A jak nie leży to szczeka na Stworka „zrób to! Tego nie rób! Zejdź mi z oczu! Przybądź” albo żłopie piwo! Gdyby tylko pani Black żyła… – Stworkowa tyrada oddalała się w głąb domostwa, ale Lupinowi starczyło to co usłyszał.

Syriusz źle znosił przymusowy areszt domowy i Lupin wcale nie winił go za napady depresji. Ponury, pełen nieprzyjemnych wspomnień dom z pewnością nie pomagał. Plan podniesienia go na duchu natychmiast pojawił się w głowie Remusa i mężczyzna wmaszerował do kuchni i zaczął grzebać po szafkach i lodówce, próbując zlokalizować potrzebne mu składniki i przedmioty bez wzywania do pomocy Stworka.

Środkowa szuflada starej i ciężkiej jak wszyscy diabli szafki w rogu kuchni, po otwarciu wyszczerzyła schowane w niej sztućce niczym wściekły pies zęby i Remus delikatnie z powrotem spróbował ją zamknąć. Szuflada brzęczała srebrem rodowym, zła, że ktoś miał czelność ją dotknąć.

– Dobra szafka, grzeczna szufladka, – mamrotał uspokajającym tonem. Szuflada szczęknęła nożami, ale pozwoliła się domknąć. Kolejną szufladę otworzył już ostrożniej, ustawiając swoje ciało tak, żeby uniknęło jakiegokolwiek niespodziewanego ataku. Niepotrzebnie, bo szuflada nie przejawiała żadnych niecnych zamiarów, a oferowała zaskakującą kolekcję łyżek i łyżeczek. Remus wyłuskał dwie i zamkną ją biodrem. Kubki znalazł o wiele łatwiej, bo dwa wisiały za uszka, na przymocowanych do ściany hakach. Sądząc po relatywnej ich czystości, musiały być przez właściciela używane, ale Remus na wszelki wypadek machnięciem różdżki pozbył się z nich kurzu, czy innych niedoczyszczonych pozostałości.

Spojrzał na przedpotopową lodówkę, wciśniętą w przeciwny kąt kuchni. Jej drzwi, obite rzeźbionym drewnem, niechętnie dały się otworzyć, co oświadczyły przeciągłym jękiem, i chłód niedawno odnowionego zaklęcia mrożącego zaszczypał Remusa w nos.

Mężczyzna zamrugał i westchnął, widząc, że Syriusz mocno zaniedbał jej zawartość. Trzy jajka, kawałek sera, resztka masła i chyba ogórek przedstawiały sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, za to na półce ponad nimi pyszniła się kolekcja puszek z piwem. Remus chwycił nietknięty czteropak i oddelegował go do spiżarni. Pozwoliło mu to dostrzec niezaczęty karton z mlekiem w najodleglejszym kącie mrożącego molocha. Na całe szczęście termin ważności nie został jeszcze przekroczony, chociaż Remus wątpił, że wypiją je do jutra.

Zamknął lodówkę, otrząsną się z wszędobylskiego zimna i pomaszerował wraz z mlekiem z powrotem w stronę szafek. Garnek na tyle duży, żeby zmieścił w sobie litr mleka, znalazł już po otwarciu pierwszych drzwiczek.

Kuchenka charknęła, syknęła i w końcu, po dźgnięciu palnika końcem różdżki, obudziła się do życia. Remus wpakował na palnik garnek, wlał do niego mleko i sięgnął do szafki wiszącej na lewo od kuchenki. Tym razem wiedział, gdzie szukać gorzkiej czekolady, bo nie tylko to on ją przyniósł, kiedy ostatnim razem wizytował u Syriusza, ale i był świadkiem, gdzie Black ją schował. Cukier i sól okazały się być schowane na niższej półce, za puszką z kawą.

Kiedy mleko zaczęło się gotować Remus odłożył garnek na inny palnik, żeby móc znaleźć kolejny garnuszek dla reszty mleka. Na oko odlał mniej niż połowę gorącego mleka i zostawił je żeby wystygło. Zagotowane, powinno być zdatne do wypicia trochę dłużej.

Rozgrzany garnek wrócił na palnik, mężczyzna zmniejszył tylko ogień i wrzucił do środka kilka kostek czekolady, cztery hojne łyżeczki cukru i szczyptę soli.

Zaczarował jedną z łyżeczek, żeby powoli mieszała mleko, a sam wrócił do grzebania w szafce, próbując zlokalizować cynamon.

– …Panoszą się tylko, kalają dom rodziny Blacków… – Stworkowe gderanie zaszemrało za plecami Remusa.

– Robią gorącą czekoladę, żeby osłodzić życie jego ostatniego właściciela, zamiast narzekać na wszystko. – Remus spojrzał przez ramię na skrzata domowego, który miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zakończyć temat i wyparadować z kuchni.

– Cynamonu nie ma, ale Stworek przyniósł ze spiżarni butelkę rumu i schował w kredensie. – Gdyby Remus nie miał wyczulonego słuchu, pomocna choć zaoferowana wyjątkowo oburzonym tonem rada zostałaby niezauważona.

– Dziękuję Stworku! – Stworek jedynie przyśpieszył kroku. Lupin uśmiechnął się do siebie i rozbawiony zaczął nucić cicho jakąś starą melodię.

Podszedł do równie starego i rzeźbionego co lodówka, kredensu i zajrzał do środka, szukając butelki rumu. Piękna, malowana porcelana zalśniła jakby była dopiero co wypucowana. Lupin zamrugał zaskoczony, porcelanowe półmiski, talerze, miski i filiżanki zabłyszczały w odpowiedzi z półek. Lupin sprawdził, czy na kredens nie zostało rzucone zaklęcie iluzji i zajrzał weń głębiej, w końcu dostrzegł ukrytą w kącie napoczętą butelkę. Wyłuskanie jej musiało być poprzedzone wylewitowaniem kilku misek, żeby niczego nie uszkodzić.

Wlał trochę alkoholu do kubków i zalał go gorącym napojem. Czekolada zdążyła się już ładnie rozpuścić. Lupin żałował, że zabrakło w lodówce śmietany, która dodałaby gęstości, ale nie miał zamiaru zbytnio narzekać. Rzadka gorąca czekolada zdecydowanie biła na głowę całkowity brak napoju. Szybkie _chłoszczyć_ poradziło sobie z brudnym garnkiem, ostudzone mleko zostało z powrotem włożone do lodówki a rum wrócił do kredensu.

Remus machnięciem różdżki uniósł kubki i ruszył w stronę sypialni Syriusza. Naczynka pofrunęły za nim tak gładko, że gorąca czekolada ledwie się w nich poruszyła. Na trzecim piętrze Remus dosłyszał jak Hardodziob krząta się po swoim pokoju zamienionym w stajnię. Spod drzwi niegdysiejszej sypialni wystawała słoma. Remus przewrócił oczami i podszedł do pokoju, żeby zgarnąć nogą te co bardziej śmiałe źdźbła z powrotem do środka, na co hipogryf zagęgał zaintrygowany i zadrapał w drewno.

Na najwyższym piętrze Remus zwolnił kroku, nasłuchując. Z pokoju Syriusza nie dochodził go żaden dźwięk. Mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Odpowiedziało mu basowe i mrukliwe szczeknięcie. Dosłownie.

– Wchodzę, Syriuszu! – Remus usłyszał zgrzyt pazurów o podłogę, a kiedy otworzył drzwi Syriusz właśnie wygrzebywał się spod łóżka. Wielkie czarne psisko szczeknęło już bardziej żywiołowo i zamerdało ogonem, jednak dalej było psiskiem, teraz siedzącym na łóżku. Lupin musiał się postarać, żeby jego uśmiech nie miał w sobie ani grama smutku.

– No dalej Siri, nie jestem pewien czy na czworaka gorąca czekolada ci nie zaszkodzi.

– Nic by się nie stało, – Syriusz, klęcząc na pościeli, przeciągnął się i potrząsną rękami jakby ścierpły mu dłonie. Remus usiadł na brzegu łóżka, a dwa kubki pofrunęły za nim. Złapał ten bliżej siebie, a Black chwycił drugi i od razu upił łyk, Remus patrzył zafascynowany jak mężczyzna bez problemu przełyka wciąż gorący napój. Lupin czekał, aż temperatura jego czekolady spadnie na tyle, że nie będzie już grozić poparzeniami.

– Ooooh, z wkładką! Rozpieszczasz mnie, Remi!

– Raczej zachęcam do niezdrowych nawyków, – Remus wzruszył ramionami. Black zignorował aluzję i posłał mu całusa.

– Czyli rozumiem, że dzisiaj leniuchujesz? – Lupin udał, że nie widzi bałaganu w pokoju, a Syriusz, że w ogóle go nie ma. Black oparł się o wezgłowie i poklepał miejsce koło siebie.

– Chcesz poleniuchować razem? 

Remus spojrzał za okno, na szary Londyn. W czasie, kiedy krzątał się po kuchni dzień zamienił się w wieczór zachęcający do nic-nierobienia. Spojrzał na Syriusza, na jego rozczochrane włosy, na cienie pod oczami, na zmęczone spojrzenie.

Nie po raz pierwszy, Lupin zapragnął żeby Syriusz zaczął wyrażać na głos swoje potrzeby czy strach.

– A czy jest coś lepiej pasującego do czekolady? – Remus ostrożnie przesiadł się koło Blacka, który natychmiast osunął się w dół i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu.

– A może jeszcze podrapać za uszkiem? – Zapytał rozbawiony Lupin. Syriusz kokosił się jeszcze moment, machną różdżką, która pojawiła się w jego ręce nie wiadomo skąd i okrył ich nogi kocem, który Remus pamiętał jeszcze z czasów szkolnych.

– A poproszę, – Black spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się słodko. Remus przełożył kubek do drugiej ręki i otoczył ramieniem Syriusza.

– Ale nam dobrze. – Głos Blacka załamał się na ostatniej sylabie, kiedy Remus faktycznie zaczął drapać Syriusza za uchem, specjalnie wybierające do tego moment, kiedy ten próbował upić kolejny łyk gorącej czekolady. Mężczyzna omal się nie oblał swoim napojem, śmiejąc się w głos. Lupin, zadowolony z siebie, przestał go drapać, w zamian, zaczął kreślić kciukiem leniwe kółka na ramieniu Syriusza.

– Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, że wpadniesz. Przygotowałbym coś do jedzenia… czy raczej kazałbym Stworowi to zrobić. – Syriusz oparł się wygodniej o bok Remusa.

– To mi przypomniało… wypijemy czekoladę i pójdziemy do mugolskiego hipermarketu. Trzeba zaopatrzyć twoją lodówkę. Hula po niej wiatr jak po tundrze i nic więcej.

– Remi, słońce mego życia, promieniu nadziei i mężczyzno serca, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale wyściubiać nosa z domu nie mogę. – Syriusz zapatrzył się smętnie w kubek. Remus poczochrał go po włosach.

– Prawda, to wezmę na spacer Łapę, masz sklep tuż pod nosem, najwyżej pójdziemy tam na tyle późno, że nikt nie będzie oponował żebyś mi towarzyszył w środku. Zrobisz ładne oczka i skradniesz serca kasjerom. – Lupin uśmiechnął się na widok ekscytacji na twarzy Syriusza.

– Naprawdę?

– Siri, przez lata szmuglowaliście mnie po Hogwarcie, nic się nie stanie jak raz na jakiś czas odwdzięczę się. Musimy być tylko _ostrożni_. Szybka wycieczka do hipermarketu, bez zbędnych przystanków. Ty ofuterkowany, ja tuż przy tobie.

– Jasne, jasne. Mugole mnie ozłocą, tak grzeczny będę. – Obiecał szybko Syriusz. Lupin przytulił go mocniej do swojego boku.

– Ale na razie mamy czas na leniuchowanie, – stwierdził i cmoknął czubek czarnej głowy.

– I nie tylko, – uśmiechnął się przebiegle Syriusz. Wcześniejsza pustka wypełniająca jego oczy została w końcu przegoniona przez zbójnickie iskry. Lupin pozwolił żeby siedemdziesiąt kilo żywej wagi wpakowało mu się na kolana.

– Siri, słońce, najpierw czekolada. Pij póki ciepła, później będziemy mogli cię trochę bardziej porozpieszczać.

Kolejny rozbawiony uśmiech odmłodził Syriuszowe oblicze i Lupin położył wolną dłoń na udzie mężczyzny, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

– Jasne, jasne.

Remus przypieczętował obietnicę całusem słodkim jak czekolada.


End file.
